


Angel's Don't Feel the L Word

by FluidMimikyu



Series: Actions Are Louder [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 year old virgin, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First time cumming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, M/M, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: Aziraphale had to wonder where the line was between lust and love...





	1. 1

Angel's don't feel lust. It's a sin. They can feel love, but lately Aziraphale had to wonder where the line was between lust and love between two people.

It had been a few months since Crowley had kissed Aziraphale, and the kisses kept coming. Sometimes they were soft and gentle with lots of cuddling, other times they were rough and needy with lots of teeth and grabbing. Aziraphale loved them all and everything in between. He loved the drowsy kisses he'd get from Crowley when the demon had just woken up -  _ sometimes Crowley would spend the night, but no more than that  _ -, he loved the quick kisses as Crowley raced out the door, more than likely on his way to tempt someone. He loved when Crowley would kiss the corner of his mouth and trail them to his ear, then kiss down his neck. It drove something inside him mad. 

There were times those kisses would get...a little more physical. Crowley's hand would snake it's way up Aziraphale's shirt, ghosting over sensitive ribs and landing on a nipple. The sensation would cause the angel to gasped loudly, which would allow Crowley to explore the inside of his mouth with that wicked forked tongue. By the time Aziraphale's vision started swimming and his body felt very flushed, Crowley would pull away with a small, sweet kiss. He would then get up, leaving Aziraphale where he was, slightly panting and recovering. 

At first, it didn't bother Aziraphale that Crowley pulled away and stopped...whatever was doing. It had made him nervous and jumpy inside. But the more comfortable the angel got with kissing Crowley, the less he liked when Crowley pulled away. He felt…felt disappointed. Was that the right word? He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this feeling when it came to the demon. The more Crowley pulled away, the more something inside him itched, and the itch kept getting worse and worse.

Some nights, the nights where Crowley didn't sleep over, the itch was unbearable. Flashes of Crowley kissing him and touching him would appear in Aziraphale's mind and make his whole body feel flushed and sweaty. He'd toss and turn in bed, wanting the images to go away but also wanting to cling onto them. He'd feel something warm start to swirl low in his abdomen, causing so much of the heat in his body. One night, he'd imagined Crowley licked up his neck and it caused so much heat in his abdomen he moaned out loud. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and sat up, horrified at the noise he had made. He quickly got out of bed and dusted his bookshop all night.

Come to present day, Aziraphale was with Crowley in the demon's apartment, watching a movie. Crowley had suggested it, which could only mean that there was probably a lewd scene in it. Those kinds of movie scenes made Aziraphale uncomfortable...but this time...he wanted to watch. He always ended up looking away as soon as the kissing turned into clothes coming off. Maybe it was time to find out what came after kissing. 

Crowley settled down next to Aziraphale on the leather couch with a bowl of popcorn. The movie started and Aziraphale could hear the crunching of popcorn next to him. He looked over and saw Crowley had one leg sprawled over the arm of the couch, the other propped on the coffee table, and his body leaning against the angel. Aziraphale smiled and kissed the top of the red hair, which earned a warm hum from the owner of said hair.

The movie was about two human men who were deeply in love but had to hide it due to laws in the movie world. They would sneak kisses in alleys and corners and hold one another in secret before going back to the world, sometimes not seeing each other for weeks. Then came the scene Aziraphale usually turned away from. 

The angel gripped his pants, willing himself to watch. It was just love and affection, what was so wrong about watching it? He could feel Crowley shift next to him and knew the demons yellow eyes were looking at him, curiously. Even he knew Aziraphale looked away from these scenes, but he said nothing.

The men on TV started kissing. Those kisses became more passionate, more needy. Aziraphale watched as one of the men (man A) ran his hands up the other man's shirt (man B). Man B moaned, throwing his head back, which allowed man A to bite and lick the skin exposed. The camera panned to their waists and Aziraphale saw them...grinding against each other? He felt heat creeping up his neck and he swallowed thickly, but kept watching. 

Crowley glanced lazily at Aziraphale, enjoying what the movie before him was doing to the angel. He smirked and continued watching the movie.

Aziraphale watched with wide eyes and the men were on the bed, man A on top of man B, hips grinding down into man B. Seeing that made that heat pool in Aziraphale's abdomen again and he bit his lip in case a noise tried to leak out. Man A then reached down between them and reached inside man B's pants, which caused man B to groan and those hips to thrust up. 

Crowley glanced at Aziraphale again and the sight was delicious. His angel was a mess. He was flushed, sweating, shaking a little. His gorgeous blue eyes were glossy and those beautiful lips partially opened. His hand were white knuckled as he gripped his pants. Maybe it was time to end the teasing…

The TV suddenly went off, and Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley, surprised. 

"C-Crowley…? Why…?"

Crowley was suddenly on top of him, straddling between his thighs, hands placed on the cushion on either side of the angel's face. Aziraphale's eyes were wide, though still glossy, his breathing uneven. Hooded golden eyes roamed down the angel's body, possessiveness in them. He leaned down next to Aziraphale's ear and whispered,

"Have you been feeling an itch, angel…?"

"A-An itch?"

"Yesss…" The snake-ish hiss that slipped out caused a shiver to run down Aziraphale's spine. "An itch you haven't been able to ssscratch…"

"M-Maybe…" 

Crowley suddenly nipped at Aziraphale's earlobe, which caused a gasp and a whimper to come from the angel. Crowley felt a shock of excitement go through him at those noises coming from the angel. He wanted to drag more from that sweet throat. He kissed gently all down Aziraphale's neck, causing the angel's breath to hitch and whimpers to escape. 

"C-Crowley…" Aziraphale moaned and dear Somebody was that the sweetest noise Crowley had ever heard. The demon unbuttoned Aziraphale's shirt and exposed the pale, soft flesh. Yes, the stomach was softer than it had once been, but Crowley could still feel the hardness of muscle underneath. He trailed kisses down the pale chest, long fingers delicately, teasingly tracing over the angel's nipples and causing a choking gasp. 

He continued his way down, gently nipping at ribs and at those delicious looking hips. He reached the waist band of Aziraphale's pants and that's when soft hand reached out.

"C-Crowley wait-wait a moment, please…" 

Crowley moved his hands quickly away and leaned over Aziraphale. "Did I upset you?"

"N-no…" Aziraphale was all but panting, sweat rolling down the side of his face. "I...I just...Crowley is this lust…?"

Crowley stared at him, dead faced. "Is this lust?"

"What we are doing...is it lust?"

The demon rubbed the back of his head. "Well...a little bit of lust, yea...but I think it's good lust."

"Good lust?"

Crowley nodded, "There's good lust and bad lust, angel. Bad lust is...well it's what I tempt the humans into doing. One night stands, cheating, sex with a brother's bestfriend, that kind of stuff." 

"And...what's good lust?" Aziraphale asked, tentatively.

"Good lust is what I've seen happens between couples who really love each other." He smiled a bit. "As far as I've been able to tell, you can't love someone that much without lusting over them a little bit. And that's the kind of lust that...that I think it ok."

Aziraphale stared at him, eyes wide. He stared so long, Crowley was worried he'd ruined everything. Then, Aziraphale spoke.

"I love you, Crowley." 

Crowley looked at him, eyes shocked and confused for a moment, then he smiled. The next words that came from Aziraphale could have caused a heart attack in the demon if he wasn't immortal.

"Show me how much you love me." Aziraphale's arms were out and open to Crowley, inviting him to continue. Crowley felt heat pool in his groin and he leaned forward and claimed those angelic lips with his own. Aziraphale sighed, all the turmoil leaving him as he sank back onto the couch under the demon. His hands still shook slightly as he tugged at Crowley's shirt, wanting it off. Crowley took the hint and pulled away long enough to rip the shirt off over his head and threw it somewhere. He leaned back down, tongue diving in, enjoying the whimpers coming from the back of Aziraphale's mouth. He let go of the angelic mouth and flicked his tongue around the angel's nipples, enjoying the pants coming from Aziraphale. 

Crowley ground his hips into Aziraphale's just a little and he almost came in his leather pants from the noise that came out of the angel's mouth. It was a low, primal, call of his name, 

"Crowleeeeyy…." 

The demon sat up and the sight was beautiful. Aziraphale was flushed, sweating, panting, an arm flung over his face but one glossy blue eye was visible and staring at him. Crowley's mouth felt dry and he felt like he was drooling at the same time, it was a weird sensation. He licked his lips as he eyed the bulge in Aziraphale's pants. He really wanted to just rip those damn 100 year old pants off, but Aziraphale would probably have a fit about his clothes being torn...so he decided not to do that. 

Instead, he gingerly palmed the angel through his pants. Aziraphale gasped and arched into Crowley's hand, new feelings tingling all through his body: pleasure, pain, anxiety, peace, impatience. It was like electricity came from Crowley's hand and went straight into his body. Oh Heaven he wanted more...more of what he didn't know but he wanted more of Crowley touching him and sending shocks through him. 

Crowley bit his lip, undid Aziraphale's pants, and dragged them off his fleshy legs. Upon feeling the air on his bare legs, Aziraphale brought his knees up to cover himself, suddenly aware of how naked he was in front of Crowley, whose yellow eyes gleamed as they roamed over his body. 

"D-Don't stare, C-Crowley…"

"But, angel...you're beautiful…" Aziraphale certainly didn't feel beautiful. He'd let this body slip and ended up with some extra gut, along with thicker thighs and arms. He looked away from Crowley's gaze, feeling embarrassed. The demon pulled his face back towards his yellow eyes.

"Don't look away…" Crowley said, softly. "I find every bit of you tempting…" He leaned into the crook of Aziraphale's neck, whispering and kneading his thigh. "I want to leave marks all over this tempting body of yours...I want to claim it as mine own to use in all the erotic and sexual ways I can think of…" He could feel Aziraphale's heartbeat racing and feel the heat coming off his skin as he was becoming more aroused. 

"Mmm…" Crowley growled. "I want to see your pretty, angelic mouth over my cock. I want to see you writhing, blushing from head to toe, as I make you cum for the first time. I want to hear you scream my name." Aziraphale was trembling at this point, whining, his erection barely grazing against Crowley's leather bulge. 

"But most of all…" He sat up to stare at the angel's sweet, wanting face. " I want to show you all the ways lust and love overlap. I want to show you how I feel." Aziraphale nodded, swallowed, and leaned up to kissed Crowley shyly. Crowley smiled into the kiss then pulled away, going lower, hands snaking their way down his stomach, hips, and thighs.

Crowley gazed lovingly at Aziraphale's cock. It was average and on the thicker side, but the most beautiful thing Crowley had ever seen. It was the only thing Crowley had wanted for 6000 years. He blew gently on the tip and Aziraphale cried out at the sensation, one hand in his mouth while another was fisted in his white hair. The demon took a small lick up the underside, watching as Aziraphale's body trembled and those blue eyes rolled in the back of his head. Being a 6000 year old virgin made one very sensitive. Crowley gripped the base, grabbed one of Aziraphale's hips, and took the whole of Aziraphale's erection in his mouth. The noise the angel made was not angelic like at all. It almost could have sounded demonic. Crowley bobbed his head slowly, keeping his snakish tongue rubbing on the underside of Aziraphale's erection. 

Aziraphale was babbling incoherently, body taut as Crowley held him down by the hip. He felt like he was insane, or going insane...and he loved it. He felt tears rolling from the corners of his eyes into the couch, could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Crowley's mouth felt extremely wonderful and at the same time extremely embarrassing. That swirl of heat in his abdomen was getting worse. It was making him panic. 

"C-Crowley s-stop…I-I feel odd…" he panted out. 

Crowley released his cock with a ' _ pop _ ' but his hand didn't let it go. "Angel, you're ok...you're going to cum for the first time…" 

"C-Cum…?" He heard Crowley groan slightly.

"Yes, angel...its a warm or hot feeling in your abdomen or groin area. Sometimes its both areas." He kissed Aziraphale's hip. "I promise...nothing bad will happen...it'll feel really good...just relax and let it happen…"

Aziraphale nodded, eyebrows still knitted with worry. His expression changed in an instant as Crowley once again had his mouth over his erection, bobbing up and down, sometimes just licking up and down and around it. He felt Crowley message his hip, releasing some of the hold. Aziraphale was panting, sweating, that heat moving to his groin and getting worse. 

"C-Crowley…!" 

"Just cum, angel…" murmured Crowley while he kissed the tip of his cock. 

Suddenly, the heat in his groin became too much. Aziraphale sat himself up, gripped Crowley's hair with both hands, and thrust deeply into the demon's serpent mouth before crying out and cumming deeply down into Crowley's throat. His whole body trembled and he felt Crowley moan and swallow a few times before he reached up and helped Aziraphale release his hold on the red hair. 

Aziraphale stared at Crowley as he licked his lips, eyes predatory like. 

"Delicious, angel. I always figured you'd be sweet tasting." 

"Crowley…" He reached out for the demon, needing him close. Crowley fulfilled his need and pulled him into a hug, stroking the soft, white hair and kissing his forehead. First orgasms could be a lot on someone...even if that someone was an angel.

Aziraphale glanced down and saw Crowley's pants still on and looking very uncomfortable. 

"Crowley, dear...you're still very clothed…" He heard the demon chuckle a little. 

"Don't worry, angel...you can help me with that next." 


	2. 2

"Don't worry angel...you can help me with that next."

Aziraphale felt himself coming down from his orgasmic high. His body stopped trembling so much and his body felt slightly cooler. Only slightly because he was still quite naked and pressed against Crowley as the demon held him close, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. 

Crowley shifted his legs and Aziraphale felt his trapped erection rub against his thigh. 

_It must be painful for him...especially in those horrible leather pants_ …' 

He bit his lip then tentatively reached out and gently stroked the bulge with his finger tips. 

Crowley hissed, slightly in pain, mostly in pleasure at the sensation of those shy fingers stroking his groin. Aziraphale blushed madly, hands shaking a little, but kept stroking. He wasn't sure where to look. He dared not look up, but he felt looking directly at the demon's groin wasn't the best choice either, so he settled for looking at his hand...which honestly wasn't the greatest choice in the end. He felt Crowley gripping his shoulders and his head rest into the crook of the angel's neck. Crowley's breath was shallow and shaky. 

"Angel…" His voice was low, almost a growl, and it sent shivers down Aziraphale's spine. "If you're going to tease like that...then I'm going to continue…"

"Maybe...maybe I want you to continue…" replied Aziraphale with every ounce of courage he could muster up.

It worked. With a snarl Crowley bit into Aziraphale's shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but enough to cause a long moan to work it's way out of the angel's throat. Crowley moaned into the flesh at the noise as it sounded like it came directly from a porno and not from an angel's mouth. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard and he wanted to hear so much more.

He licked the bruised flesh gently before kissing up Aziraphale's neck. The angel's breath was hitching with every kiss laid. He nipped at the earlobe, causing a whine, before grabbing Aziraphale's jaw and pulling him into a rough, passionate kiss.

Aziraphale's eyes fluttered open slightly, and through the mist of tears left from Crowley's bite, he saw beautiful golden eyes hooded and glazed over. He reached up and pulled Crowley's face closer, his hands tangled in those sinful red locks. He always did love Crowley's red hair; long, short, or in between. It made him stand out. It made him...tempting.

He pulled a little at the hair and he heard Crowley moan slightly. The noise he made come from the demon caused shocks to travel down his spine. They pulled away, staring at each others flushed faces, panting. Crowley suddenly grew a smirk on his face, and Aziraphale was about to question it but instead cried out as the demon's long fingers wrapped around his cock and did one slow pump. His thumb played with the head and every so often his nail would graze the opening at the tip, causing Aziraphale to thrust into Crowley's hand and cry out again. 

Crowley loved seeing his angel coming undone like this. He loved pouring all this physical affection over Aziraphale. It was slow, yes, and normally that would drive him insane...but it was for Aziraphale...and anything for the angel was worth waiting. After all...he did wait 6000 years for a kiss. 

"C-Crowley…"

"Mmm…?"

"Y-You're not being f-fair…" Aziraphale's voice hitched as the demon gave his cock another slow pump.

"Not being fair? Aziraphale...I'm a demon...I'm far from fair." Crowley felt a sudden tug at his pant's waist. He looked down to see Aziraphale tugging at them. He looked back at the angel and saw an almost pleading look on that sweet flushed face. 

"What is it you want, angel?" Crowley asked, teasingly. Aziraphale whimpered and pulled at the pants again.

"Now, angel...we must use our wor..." He paused as a rush of cold air very suddenly hit newly exposed flesh on his legs. "Bloody hell, Aziraphale…if you're going to miracle off my pants, could you warn me?"

"I-I did try…"

Crowley smirked. "Try? You mean tugging at my pants and whimpering at me?" Aziraphale blushed harder, if that was possible, and looked away. Crowley smiled a little more gently, then sat up, grabbed the angel's wrists, and pulled him up as well. 

"Wh-what…?" 

"We're gonna get a bit more comfortable."

"Oh? How do you mean?" 

Crowley kissed his nose. "We're going to get into my bed...and then…" His knee brushed Aziraphale's erection, causing the angel to gasp. "I'm going to continue what you started…"

Crowley led the dumbfounded angel by the wrist to his large, king sized bed. It was newly made with gray, silk sheets that shimmered from the moon light that poured in through the large open window. The demon licked his lips at the thought of the angel writhing and messing up those sheets. He pulled Aziraphale in front of him and gave him a gentle push onto the bed. The angel gave a squeak in surprise and fell onto the silver sheets, quickly covering himself with hands and knees. Crowley thought Aziraphale looked positively...well...heavenly on his sheets, on his bed. The moon light radiated off that pale skin and made him look more angelic than normal. It took Crowley's breath away. 

"Stop staring so much, you old serpent…" Aziraphale said, smiling shyly. Crowley crawled up the bed and over the angel, who and laid back onto the silk sheets, face flushed and hazy. Crowley licked up the pale neck, causing a shiver to run through the angel's body. He gave a small kiss on the tip of the angel's nose before he started kissing his way down his chest and stomach while gently dragging his nails down Aziraphale's fleshy sides, leaving red marks all the way down to the hips. Tremors went through Aziraphale's body the lower his mouth kissed. He laid a particularly soft kiss just below his navel and a high pitched moan came from the angel. 

Crowley took a long, slow lick at Aziraphale's erection, which caused said angel to gasp and hands to grip the silk sheets beneath him. 

"Mmm...still so sweet…" murmured Crowley.

"C-Crowley…"

"Hmm…?" He looked up to see his angel looking troubled and even more embarrassed - as much more as you could be by the fact a demon was licking your cock.

"I...I-I want…want to try…"

Crowley blinked. "Try what?"

Aziraphale bit his lip and looked anywhere but at the demon. "I...want to try...p-pleasuring you…"

Aah…that's what had the angel all nervous. 

Crowley smiled gently. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable, angel...I'm alright."

"No..!" Aziraphale sat up, face only a few inches away from Crowley's. "I...I want to...I've...just obviously never done it before...and am...nervous about disappointing you…"

Crowley cupped his face. "You could never disappoint me, Aziraphale. Nothing you do is a disappointment. I know you've never done anything like this before, that's why I'm taking my time and making sure you're comfortable…" 

"B-Because you love me…?"

Crowley smiled and nodded, unable to say the words physically. Instead, he kissed Aziraphale and put as much passion and love into it as he could, hoping the ethereal being could feel it.

Aziraphale could feel it, alright. It poured into him like water in a river and he drank it all in, the love from Crowley giving me a bit of a courage boost. 

They pulled away and Aziraphale said, "Guide me on what to do, and I'll do it."

Crowley decided the best way to do this was for Aziraphale to kneel at the foot of the bed and himself to sit at the edge. The demon placed a pillow on the floor for the angel's added comfort. 

Crowley felt a surge of lust and want as he stared down at the angel kneeling between his legs. Aziraphale's long lashes feathered over those angelic, sky blue eyes, his lips pink from kisses and bites. That lovely mark on his shoulder from the bite earlier. The way he sat there, poised and perfectly postured as he stared at the demon's cock was...spectacular.

Aziraphale didn't really notice Crowley staring as he was doing his own staring. He was staring at Crowley's very hard erection. It wasn't as thick as his, but definitely longer. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to fit it in his mouth. His eyes widened a little when he saw the demon's cock twitch and he felt his own erection swell more. His eyes flicked up and he saw Crowley's golden eyes staring at him, hungrily. Aziraphale swallowed thickly, then cleared his throat. 

"What...what do I do first…"

"Go ahead, wrap your hand around it, and give it a pump." 

Aziraphale nodded and did as he was told, hand shaking and all.

He heard a soft moan come from above him.

"Good...that was good...keep going...you can grip it harder...you won't hurt me…"

The angel nodded again, words stuck in his throat, gripped a little harder and continued pumping the demon's cock. He saw one of Crowley's legs twitch and saw his chest shake with each breath. He turned his attention back to the erection in his hand and noticed it was leaking out the tip. 

Crowley had said he was sweet...he wondered how the demon tasted…

His mind grew fuzzy and rationality and logic left him as he took a small lick at the tip of Crowley's erection to lick what was leaking out. He heard a sharp gasp come above him and looked up, thinking he had done something wrong. What he saw instead made heat swirl in his groin.

Crowley sat there, face damp from sweat and hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes were glossy and his mouth was open in a pant. His fists were clutched into the sheets as if holding him down. 

"A-Angel...don't do that if you're not ready…" he panted. 

Aziraphale rested his cheek against the inside of Crowley's thigh and gave it a gentle kiss. "I wouldn't have done it if I weren't ready…" he whispered. "Just tell me how to start...and when I'm doing something wrong…"

Crowley nodded and stroked the angel's cheek. "You're going to grip it like before...then you can start by licking and taking the tip...if you feel like you can do more after that...then go ahead."

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's cock like before, then gave it another lick. It tasted...smokey and metallic. It was an odd but addicting sort of taste.

He heard another soft moan come from above. He tried to remember all the things Crowley had done to him. The angel gently and slowly licked the underside of the erection, causing a long, deep moan to come from the demon. That moan drove a bit of courage into Aziraphale, letting him know he was doing the right thing. He decided to take the tip in his mouth.

A choked gasp came from Crowley when he felt the angel's mouth around the tip of his cock. He was pretty damn sure it was close to feeling like heaven, though he couldn't tell you what real heaven even felt like. This was a pretty good substitute. This was better, actually. He groaned as he felt Aziraphale slowly, shyly bob his head over the first few inches of his cock. 

"Angel…" he groaned. He ran his hand through Aziraphale's soft, white curls, slightly gripping them every so often. He knew the sight of the angel sucking his cock would be erotic, but he didn't think it would be _this_ erotic. It could almost be addicting to watch. He'd have to lock this away for future ideas.

Crowley tipped his head back, another groan escaping his throat as Aziraphale took a bit more into his mouth.

"You're doing so well, angel...so very well…" purred the demon. He wouldn't force anything onto Aziraphale right now. He'd let the angel go his own speed and get comfortable. 

Crowley felt himself close, growled, and grabbed Aziraphale's white hair and pulled him away. Aziraphale looked up at him, shocked.

"D-Did I hurt you?"

Crowley realized how his actions may have looked and quickly pulled the angel up and kissed him. 

He pulled away and rested his forehead against the angel's. "No...no you didn't...I didn't want to cum, that's all." 

"But...isn't that the point?" Aziraphale looked honestly confused.

The demon smiled a bit. "Kind of...but there's a better way so we both can cum." Aziraphale's eyes widened. Before the angel could utter a word, Crowley claimed those lips in a deep kiss. Aziraphale melted into it, allowing Crowley to lead him back onto the bed and lay him down. 

Crowley pulled away from the kiss, and stared into those beautiful blue eyes. Aziraphale looked at, eyes full of trust. 

"Crowley, please…" 

Something inside his breaking a bit, maybe it was the restraint he'd held for so long. Whatever it was, it caused Crowley to growl predatory like and clash into Aziraphale's mouth with teeth and tongue. Aziraphale moaned, eyes rolling back to a close and reached up to pull Crowley closer. His breath hitched as he felt one of the demon's hands snake it's way down his side, down his hip, over his thigh, and to his erection. He moaned as Crowley gave it a few quick pumps, getting the angel's cock to leak more precum. 

Crowley pulled away and sat up and Aziraphale watched, foggy and curious. His eyes widened as Crowley was spreading his thick legs, allowing his access to view _everything_. 

"C-Crowley..!!! This is v-very exposing…!!!" He was hushed into a moan as the demon pumped his cock again. 

"Relax angel...I won't hurt you." 

Aziraphale nodded, heartbeat thudding hard in his ears. He heard the click of something plastic, like a cap, over the loud heartbeat and dared to look. The demon had a tube of something and was squeezing a clear gel into his hand.

Aziraphale gasped sharply and arched his back as one of those long fingers slowly entered him. It hurt and burned and caused tears to spring in the corners of his eyes.

"I know angel…" murmured Crowley. "Try to relax...it'll feel better soon…" He kissed the inside of the angel's thigh, trying to soothe any of the pain Aziraphale was feeling. 

The angel nodded, unable to speak, and tried to relax as Crowley thrust his finger slowly in and out. When Aziraphale's body seemed to relax some, the demon added a second finger, kissing his thigh and murmuring sweet, soothing words. 

A third finger was added and Aziraphale felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. He arched his back deeper. His tears stained the sheets below, but he wasn't sure if the tears were from pain or pleasure now. He felt like this was bliss and torture at the same time and all he wanted was Crowley. He wanted those lips on his own, wanted those eyes boring holes into him. He wanted something deeper than those finger. They barely nicked the itch that had been lingering in the back. 

As if Crowley read his mind, Crowley was over his face, yellow eyes glossy and staring oh so lovingly at the angel. 

Suddenly, Crowley hit something deep inside with his fingers and caused Aziraphale to cry out and see stars.

"CROWLEY!!!" 

Crowley dove his tongue deep into the angel's mouth as Aziraphale came down from having his prostate touched. The white haired angel whimpered and squirmed a little, his body begging for the demon to touch that spot again. Crowley tasted all the corners of Aziraphale's mouth, relishing the way those blue eyes were rolling in the back of the angel's head. He felt Aziraphale's hips starting to meet his fingers with thrusts and decided he was ready.

He removed his fingers, enjoying the needy whine coming from Aziraphale. He miracled back the tube of lube, squeezed out a large portion onto his hand, and slicked himself up, hissing at the cold sensation on his cock. He lifted one of Aziraphale's legs onto his shoulder, leaning over the angel and pressed the tip of his erection at his entrance. Crowley looked at Aziraphale and saw him looking back, flushed and breathless, and face so full of trust and love and - this last one sent a delicious shiver down Crowley's spine - lust.

He never thought he'd see lust in an angel...but then again, who would have thought there'd be love in a demon. They were their own special side...imperfect for Above and Below but perfect for each other. 

"I love you, Crowley…" whispered Aziraphale. Aziraphale's love sent more shivers down his spine. 

The angel reached up and gentle pulled the demons head down and whispered, "And I know you love me...now show me, serpent…"

Crowley's restraint completely snapped and all at once he thrust deeply into Aziraphale. Aziraphale screamed in pain and pleasure, back arching so much one would think he'd break in half. Crowley stayed still, gasping at the tightness and the heat. He shook, wanting to move but dared not at the sudden slip of restraint he had. He looked at Aziraphale's face, searching for any sign for him to stop. There was no sign, just a mix of pain and pleasure twisted on the angel's face.

After a few minutes had gone by, he pulled out a bit and thrust back in slowly. He continued this rhythm, waiting for Aziraphale's face to relax. Soon enough, the angel was panting, mumbling out incoherent words.

"More…" Aziraphale mumbled out, one word Crowley clearly heard. 

He let the leg on his shoulder down, grabbed the angel's hips, and increased his rhythm. He grasped the angels leaking cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. Aziraphale cried out, moans and whimpers trailing behind those cries. Crowley bent down and grazed a nipple with his sharp canine, licking it afterwards with his forked tongue. He shifted his hips a bit as he thrust and a scream came from the angel.

"THERE!!!!"

Crowley aimed for the spot and hit it over and over, causing Aziraphale to scream and writhe in the silk sheets below. The slapping of flesh and wet noises between them mixed with the noises coming from the angel. 

"C-Crowley…!" gasped the angel. "I-I'm...I'm going to…"

"I'm close, too" gasped Crowley. He rested his forehead against the angel's. "Cum for me, Aziraphale…"

Aziraphale choked out a sob and came between them in long white strands, body trembling as he came for a second time that night. Crowley growled and bit down on Aziraphale's other shoulder, groaning into the flesh as he did one final deep thrust and came deep inside the angel he loved so dearly. When every last white drop was milked out of him, his mouth released the shoulder and he laid on top of Aziraphale.

They stayed like that for a while, Crowley laying on top of Aziraphale, while they caught their breaths. After a moment, Crowley gently and slowly pulled out of Aziraphale and rolled to the side, feeling the stickiness of the angel's cum on his stomach. He almost wanted to shower, but he was also very tired. 

He turned to his side and pulled Aziraphale close to him. He looked more tired than the demon did, which was to be expected when a 6000 year old virgin came twice in one night. Crowley kissed the soft white curls, breathing in the sweet scent of lavender, honey, and apple. 

Aziraphale turned to face Crowley, wincing a bit at the movement, but smiling all the same. He wrapped and arm around Crowley and kissed him softly. 

"I love you."

"I know, angel." Crowley responded, smiling gently. He saw the Aziraphale's eyelids closing and miracled a blanket over them. Soon, the angel was sleeping against Crowley's chest. Crowley listened to him breathing, thoughts rolling in his head. He decided to attempt something...and if it caused him pain...it was worth it. 

Crowley kissed Aziraphale's forehead, leaving his lips there. He smiled a bit, closing his eyes in preparation for the pain and whispered,

"I love you, too…"

And nothing happened. No pain, no invisible wires, nothing. 

Crowley hummed a little, smiling wider. He kept his eyes closed, feeling himself drift away to sleep. Soon, he was deep asleep with his angel, ready to face whatever tomorrow would bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make one more chapter for this and that'll finish up the Actions Are Louder series!!


	3. The End

Aziraphale woke to the sun shining in his eyes, pain in his back, and a needing throb in his groin. 

It was almost like the itch he had felt before, but deeper and more violent. Like it needed to be scratched or he'd go crazy. 

He glanced over at Crowley, whose back was turned to him, sleeping soundly. He bit his lip, which was still slightly swollen from last night, then ran his finger tips over the broadness of the demon's back. He saw a small shiver go through his body, then watched as it relaxed. Aziraphale continued his exploration of shoulder blades, spine, shoulder, and base of neck. He marveled at the flawlessness of the skin, trailed his fingers up the neck to the base up the hair line and tickled the line there. Another shiver ran through the demon's body. Aziraphale leaned closer, breathing in the scent of sweat, musk, and all that made Crowley, then leaned in and kissed the back of his neck gently. 

Aziraphale heard a soft moan, saw the shoulders roll a bit then settle. He felt a twinge of excitement spark in him at the knowledge that what he was doing was effecting Crowley even in his sleep. His hand slid up to that sharp hip and settled there as he laid more kisses down that sinfully elegant neck and down the spine. He felt muscles twitch under his lips and saw Crowley's back arch a little. His eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in Crowley's scent. Then, with just a second of hesitation, he did a slow lick up Crowley's spine.

He hear a sharp gasp and knew that if Crowley hadn't been awake before, he was now. Aziraphale slid his hand from the hip it was resting on over to the thin, tight abdomen. His fingers danced around the navel, causing more muscles to twitch and spasm. 

Crowley turned enough to look at the teasing angel with tight, slitted eyes. Aziraphale felt a low growl vibrate from the demon's chest down to his hand. Aziraphale felt heat pool in his groin and felt a reaction happening between his legs. He was still naked from the night before and knew Crowley would soon be able to tell he was getting excited quickly. His embarrassment got the best of him - _as he wasn't yet used to what was happening to his body_ \- and he moved his hips back as inconspicuous as he could.

A hand suddenly snaked to his rear and long fingers gripped the flesh there, causing him to gasp. The hand started pulling his hip closer and Aziraphale whimpered when his now very hard erection made contact with Crowley's flesh. All the while, the demon's yellow gaze never stopped, never faltered. It stared directly into Aziraphale, almost in a teasing way. 

Aziraphale could drown in those eyes. Yellow gold with green and brown threading through. They were beautiful, they were special, unique. They expressed so much emotion, showed so much love it made everything inside the angel quake. They showed so much lust and want that as he stared into them he felt his hips move on their own, grinding into Crowley's rear. 

Aziraphale felt like he was outside his body. He could see himself grinding against Crowley, see himself panting, see his own face twist up in embarrassment and pleasure. For a moment, he thought maybe he was dreaming everything, that he was still asleep and this was one of those 'wet dreams' Crowley had talked about, but then he felt a warm tightening heat in his groin and suddenly he was back in his body, staring into those glorious snake eyes that were now glossed over, panting opened mouth as he wished desperately for that demon mouth to kiss him. 

The hand on his rear suddenly gripped his jaw and pulled his face closer for what he desperately wanted, a bruising kiss. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss, eyes rolling shut as he came onto Crowley's back, hips trembling.

Crowley released the angel's mouth, a line of spit connecting them. Aziraphale looked positively luscious like this. His face was flushed, his blue eyes glazed and pupils blown wide like he was addicted to a drug. His mouth open just enough for him to see that pretty, angelic tongue. He was the most tempting angel he'd ever seen. 

"Satisfied?" Crowley asked, knowing the answer already. Aziraphale shook his head, embarrassment buried beneath lust and want and heat in his mind. 

"I didn't think so." The serpent said, a grin spreading across his face. 

Crowley flipped over and pinned Aziraphale to his back, straddling those thick thighs, cocks barely touching each other. The angel's eyes were wide and curious. 

Crowley just smiled, sweetly and wickedly. "Should we try something else this time?"

"L-like what?" asked Aziraphale, his voice slightly cracking.

The demon rolled his thumbs over Aziraphale's hip bones, causing a small whimper to come from the angel. He leaned over, cocks brushing each other, and whispered against soft lips.

"Trust me...you'll like it after what you showed me this morning…"

He kissed Aziraphale, tongue sliding in easily as if it was made to be in there. Aziraphale moaned, gripping the demon's red hair and the back of his neck. The angel suddenly felt Crowley's body trembling as they kissed.

He pulled back from the kiss but Crowley buried his face into Aziraphale's shoulder instead.

"Crowley? Are you alright, dear? You're shaking."

"I-I'm fine, angel...I'm p-preparing…" His voice hitched as he panted. 

"Preparing for what?"

Crowley propped himself up with one hand against the angel's chest, smirking while he panted. 

"Preparing for me to ride your cock, angel."

Aziraphale felt his whole body burst into a blush. Crowley fully sat up, eyes shut and moaning and Aziraphale realized he had a hand behind him. Whatever it was he was doing was causing his hips to jerk every so often. 

Crowley opened his eyes slightly and saw Aziraphale watching him, eyes wide in wonder and lust, that precious mouth open in awe. Crowley smirked. 

"Wanna help?"

"H-Help?"

"Mmhmm…" Crowley removed his hand from behind him. "See...my fingers are too long and thin. I can't stretch myself and prepare properly for you. But if you use your fingers…" Crowley's eyes glinted wickedly and Aziraphale got the clue.

"O-oh…" mumbled Aziraphale, his voice thick. 

"Don't worry, I'll guide you. Try and remember what I did to you. "

Aziraphale nodded. 

Crowley stretched his body out on Aziraphale's chest, legs stretched apart on either side of his belly. He took the angel's hand a guided it to his entrance. Aziraphale's hand shook, but he bit his lip as he tried to will it to stop. Crowley miracled some lube onto Aziraphale's fingers.

"Ok, angel...let's start with one." 

Aziraphale slowly entered one finger into Crowley. Then demon moaned, his head dropping immediately at the pleasure he felt. He remembered what the demon above him had done to him and started to thrust his finger slowly in and out. Crowley hips tilted up and he was beginning to pant.

"A-Alright, angel...let's do t-two…" Crowley managed to pant out. 

Aziraphale slid in a second finger and watched as those yellow eyes rolled in the back of Crowley's head in pleasure. The angel watched with lust and wide eyes at every one of Crowley's reactions. He curled his fingers a little and heard the demon make a strangled sounding gasp before his hips seemed to jolt and then grind down hard into Aziraphale's cock. The angel moaned at the contact, forgetting for a just a moment he was hard as he was so entranced with the lustful being above him. 

"Fuck this…" hissed Crowley. " 'M not waiting anymore…" He pulled Aziraphale's hand away from his entrance. 

At first, Aziraphale thought he did something wrong. He gasped sharply when he felt something cold coat his cock suddenly and realized Crowley had miracled lube onto his erection. 

Aziraphale watched, transfixed, and Crowley grabbed his cock and positioned it correctly as the demon lowered himself onto it slowly. He watched that beautiful, lean body glistening in sweat arch as his cocked entered it. He watched that sinful face twist into a mixture of pain and pleasure and come out of his mouth as a long hiss.

He felt Crowley fully seated onto him, felt those long, lean thighs tremble slightly, and felt as Crowley dragged his nails down his chest.

"Azssssiraphale…" Crowley hissed, eyes glazed over. "You're ssssssso thick…feelsssss ssssssso good…" The demon slowly began to ride the angel. Aziraphale gasped, his hands flying out to grip those sharp hips as if they were anchors holding him down in this new experience. Crowley rode him slow, dragging himself up and down teasingly slow on the angelic cock, his hips grinding down every now and then as he slid down the cock, enjoying the choked gasp from Aziraphale it would produce. 

Aziraphale whimpered and Crowley smirked.

"What's wrong?"

"M-more…" the angel managed to get out.

"Of course, angel."

Crowley sped up his rhythm, the sound of flesh on flesh louder now. Crowley watched as Aziraphale writhed beneath him, felt those fingers digging into his hips and probably leaving delicious looking bruises. The demon dug his own nails into the angel's chest, loving the look of marks on angelic flesh. 

He was loving everything about his angel right now. He loved the way those glossy blue eyes looked at him like he was the most perfect creature in the universe. He loved how those plump pink lips were moaning and whispering his name and words of love. He loved how Aziraphale opened himself like this to him and no one else. 

Crowley felt heat pooling in his groin. His rhythm became erratic and frantic and he felt the angel swelling inside him, ready to cum himself.

He looked into Aziraphale's face and saw nothing but want and love and pride. He loved how the angel looked at him like that. He loved how the angel kissed him like it was water after trekking through a desert. He loved this angel. Fuck he loved him...he loved him so much. 

Crowley panted faster as he drank in the love coming off of Aziraphale like it was some aphrodisiac. His cock was aching and twitching and he knew he was going to cum soon. 

He opened his mouth to warn Aziraphale when suddenly the angel reached up and grabbed the back of Crowley's neck, pulling him down to his lips and crashing them together. 

In that instance, that aphrodisiac over took Crowley and he groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as came between them. He felt Aziraphale's tongue explore his mouth, felt those hands back on his hips as the angel thrusted a couple times.

Then, glorious hot liquid flowed inside him and he groaned again inside Aziraphale's mouth as he realized the angel came inside him. His legs shook in ecstasy at the feeling.

Aziraphale released his mouth, flushed and panting a bit, and smiled gently at him, stroking the red, mussed up locks. "Beautiful, dear…"

Crowley mumbled, enjoying the feeling of those fingers in his hair. He slowly eased himself off the cock and laid down close to Aziraphale, feeling liquid run down his leg. 

The angel kept petting and kissing Crowley over and over, waves upon waves of love rushing over the demon. Crowley had never felt so full and content in his life. 

He looked up into Aziraphale's face, who smiled gently at the demon.

"I love you, Aziraphale…" Crowley said softly. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened and Crowley wasn't sure what the expression entirely meant. After a moment, the angel answered in a soft whisper,

"My dear...you...you said you loved me…"

Crowley nodded. "I...just found out I was able to...last night…"

Aziraphale had tears in his eyes, "Oh, my dear...I love you, too...I love you so much…"

He gathered Crowley into his arms, kissing anywhere he could. Crowley chuckled, wincing at the pain already beginning to emerge. The demon yawned and buried his face into Aziraphale's chest.

"Dear?"

" 'M tired now…"

"But...it's morning...shouldn't be get up?"

"You can get up if you want...after I've fallen asleep…" He clung tighter to Aziraphale, emphasizing the point that he wanted the angel to stay till he was asleep.

Aziraphale chuckled and stroked his back. 

"Of course, my dear."

\------------------------

Morning light turned to afternoon light which turned to evening light and the apartment was silent all through it.

In the apartment was a bedroom, and in the bedroom was large bed. In the bed lay a sleeping demon and an angel who had fallen asleep himself, their hands entwined together, smiles on both their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written for the public eye, though I've had tons of ideas. Hopefully this goes well.


End file.
